chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Jacques Departeu
The Human male known as Jean-Jacques Departeu was an individual that was known as a Rogue Trader within the universe of EUS-1840. As a privateer in the employ of his government, the Imperium of Man, he technically a man motivated by profit. Departeu was also a man who was motivated by excitement of discovery as well as the simple joys of life. He hails from a long line of rogue traders who served the Emperor of Mankind for five thousand years. In possession of a Warrant of Trade signed by the God-Emperor Himself in the days before his confinement in the 31st Millenium, Departeu has leave to do anything necessary to further the influence of the Imperium of Man while which ranges from piracy in the Emperor's name, the service with Imperial Navy vessels, to retrieving ancient archeotech from areas of old Human habitation before the Age of Strife, the time of anarchy and darkness of Mankind. As a Rogue Trader, Departeu has an incredible amount of power due to the fact that his work has the direct blessing of the Imperium which allows him to do anything so long as it serves his goals as well as Humanity's. In his time, Departeu has had dealings with many Xenos races that would otherwise be enemies of Mankind. The Eldar being one of the most prominent in his career. These Fay Humanoids have helped Departeu reach his own goals, and in return, he respects them, but does not consider them his friends. There is only so much his freedom can do, and he is not invisible to the Imperium's scrutiny. On more than one occasion, he has attracted the attention of the Inquisition - the Imperium's secret police and powerful internal investigation organization. Their power is one of the few that outstrips his. Departeu commands the Fair Lady, an ancient Conquest-class Star Galleon along with his retinue of several dozen representatives of the Imperial Guard, Adeptus Astra Telepathica, Adeptus Mechanicus as well as the barely tolerated Xenos, Orks, that for some reason pledged their allegiances to the Rogue Trader and not to their own gods. In the 35th Millennium, Departeu's crew locates a UNSC task force recently deposited from their experience in the Warp. Separated by a language barrier, Deperteu is curious about his new arrivals, but is aware that their very presence would raise questions, and their quest is even odder. Behind the Scenes Departeu is heavily based on a character I created for the game Rogue Trader in which this man had a similar retinue of followers. I was always fond of the Ork followers the best since someone that loved to fight that much and pledge allegiance to a Human made it rather interesting, especially with other characters like the Commissar of the crew being a clashing factor. Now, unlike Departeu of the tabletop game, this version of the Rogue Trader has additional elements such as an Imperial Guard unit permanently stationed on board, as well as a few Adeptus Astartes onboard. The reason for this is because in the ancient past, Rogue Trader family dynasties that perform notable services for the Imperium are rewarded, and some with an honor guard of Astartes. These Astartes in particular are partially influenced by Deathwatch, but all of them are Space Wolves - a Chapter of Space Marines that really like their wolves. It's interesting to finally give this character his first role in several years. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Human Category:Character Category:40k